Fun House
(interior) }} The Fun House is a location in the Nuka-World Amusement Park in 2287. Background Layout * Entry - as the player character enters the Fun House, to the left is a door that is chained from the other side, and to the right is the door to the Hall of Mirrors. * Hall of Mirrors - some traps on the ground as the player character navigates through the maze, look out for frag mines and a Laser tripwire. The player character will also encounter a leveled feral ghoul and a radroach. * Treadmill floor - as the player character leaves the Hall of Mirrors and enters the room, one can look up at the 2nd floor window to see Oswald the Outrageous. Several frag grenades will drop from a hole in the ceiling as the player character approaches the wall with the window. * Bottle Jumps - the player character may encounter a couple of feral ghouls, then one must make the jump to the other side where the player character then may hack a Novice terminal called Hypno Halls controls, then enter the next room or fall into the water where both ghouls are normally lurking. * Hypno Halls - is a maze with clear glass in a dark room with green spinning tunnels to navigate through. Towards the end of the maze, the player character may encounter a pair of feral ghouls. * Topsy turvy - is the best description of the next room, where objects are attached to walls and ceilings to give the illusion that the player character is walking on the wall. In this room the player character encounters a feral ghoul. * The Spinning Room - is a room with 13 doors and a floor that spins around. There are several painted ghouls in this room that one can defeat. After the player character finds the exit there is a door that leads to Fun House control room and a chained door that will lead back to the exit. * Fun House control - is a room that Oswald the Outrageous disappears from once the player character enters. In this room is a Fun House control system terminal. Notable loot Hall of Mirrors * A stack of Nuka-Cade tickets. * Up to 50 pre-War money stacks. Hypno Halls * Nuka-Cola Quantum * SCAV! issue #3 - Near a caps stash in the same room as the Nuka-Cola Quantum. Topsy Turvy room * Fusion core and an X-cell - In the bathroom, inside the bathroom mirror. * Nuka-Cola Quantum - Behind the door on the ceiling. Reachable with a jetpack or by jumping from the nearby red armchair (jet can be a big help). Roughly 50 caps also falls out. The door is trapped from the inside with a grenade. Spinning Room * Nuka-Cade ticket roll - Behind the 2nd door on the left when entering. Same room as the Hidden Cappy clue. Fun House control room * Nuka-Lixir recipe - Next to the terminal. Related quests * A Magical Kingdom * Cappy in a Haystack - A hidden Cappy clue can be found in the Spinning Room on the 4th floor, behind the 2nd door on the left when entering. Appearances The Fun House appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Gallery Fallout4 NukaWorld Lollipop.png|Pre-release screenshot FunHouse-Lobby-NukaWorld.jpg|Entrance area FunHouse-Mirrors-NukaWorld.jpg|Hall of Mirrors FunHouse-Conveyor-NukaWorld.jpg|Treadmill floor FunHouse-HypnoHall-NukaWorld.jpg|Hypno Hall FunHouse-TopsyTurvy-NukaWorld.jpg|Topsy Turvy room Fun_House_spinning_ghouls.png|The Spinning Room FO4NW_Fun_house_mannequin.png|Mannequins behind one of the doors in the Spinning Room FO4NW_Fun_house_teddy.png|Teddy bears behind one of the doors in the Spinning Room FunHouse-ControlRoom-NukaWorld.jpg|Control room SCAV_magazine_Fun_House.png|SCAV! magazine FO4 Jangles FunHouse NukaWorld.jpg|Jangles the Moon Monkey and friends behind another door in the Spinning Room Cappy_F.jpg|Cappy in a Haystack Clue "F" In Spinning Room Category:Nuka-World locations Category:Nuka-World rides ru:Павильон смеха uk:Павільйон сміху